Rojo
by Hiyori Arakawa
Summary: Observa en profundidad sus ojos de un celeste cristalino, donde las nubes grises se reflejan como si no fueran más que una puerta al cielo. Una manera de llegar más rápido, y Sasuke piensa que tal vez, así sea. / One-shot SasuIno.


**_Rojo y lluvia._**

* * *

#naruto no me pertenece.

#sinceramente ni yo lo entiendo (?).

* * *

Hay algo en el movimiento de las hojas en los árboles. Junto a la brisa que las acompaña y el escalofrío que recorre toda la piel de su espalda. Observa la gotas de lluvia deslizarse entre las ramas, como bailando lentamente, acariciándose las manos con amor en cada roce casual. El tip tap contra el suelo son los golpes de los pies en piruetas coquetas, pequeños saltos que elevan los vestidos y surgen risas risueñas. Y esas risas son las aves, que cantan despacito desde algún recoveco escondidas, uniéndose a la melodía de un día de lluvia, gris, frío y a la vez, tan primaveral.

Ino respira profundamente. Cierra los ojos durante un segundo que parece durar por siempre. El aroma a tierra mojada le llena las entrañas, y crecen raíces en su interior, con florcitas que se abren en recuerdos de tantas tardes en el bosque, con lluvia, con sol, con viento y con frío.

Entonces despierta. Vuelve a la realidad. Porque la lluvia simplemente cae, desde el cielo y llega al suelo y todo acaba allí.

— _Ino_.

Cuando abre los ojos recuerda la situación en la que está. Siente en la punta de los dedos algo tibio, tan alejado del agua de lluvia que baña su cabello, sus mejillas y sus hombros. Debajo del árbol frondoso donde se han resguardado, el olor a sangre le choca de pronto. Es cuando la figura frente a sus ojos vuelve a adoptar una forma, y Sasuke le observa con la mirada entrecerrada, no por otra cosa más que dolor.

Es incontable la cantidad de veces que ha tenido que lidiar con esto. Y se siente increíblemente inmadura, por no poder contenerse. Pero en su mente las cosas se aceleran, luego se vuelven lentas y torpes y finalmente todo se detiene. Desaparece. Ino no recuerda cómo ser ninja médico y la sangre que cubre el torso de Sasuke le resulta lo más nauseabundo que ha visto jamás en la vida.

—Ino.

Sus manos tiemblan inevitablemente. Y observa su piel pálida contrastar con ése color rojo tan oscuro, tan real y tan doloroso. Se muerde la lengua, las mejillas y aprieta las uñas contra sus muslos, buscando toda la fuerza posible para recomponerse.

«Sasuke está sufriendo».

El pensamiento es suficiente para que su corazón se paralice durante la mitad de un segundo imposible. Respira profundo entonces, y canalizando todo el chakra de su cuerpo en las manos, se acerca a su piel rasgada sobre las costillas.

Sasuke relaja las facciones, sintiendo el flujo de la energía de la chica adentrarse en sus heridas. Es la primera vez que es sanado por Ino, y se vuelve una sensación que jamás ha experimentado en la vida. Es caliente, y su chakra parece agua. Como la lluvia que cae a sus alrededores y los envuelve en un ruido ensordecedor que parece alejar todo lo demás que existe en el mundo.

—Lo siento.

Dice ella de pronto, despacito entre suspiros y casi parece perderse en el paisaje.

—Es sólo que… Es tonto pero —Sasuke no necesita que lo diga, puede imaginarse qué ha sucedido, pero el sonido de su voz parece curarle incluso más que su chakra—, tuve miedo. Durante un segundo, temí mucho.

Ino intenta esconderse detrás del flequillo, algo tan impropio de su persona, que Sasuke extiende el brazo como puede y coloca su cabello detrás de la oreja. No dice nada, tan sólo lo hace y observa en profundidad sus ojos de un celeste cristalino, donde las nubes grises se reflejan como si no fueran más que una puerta al cielo. Una manera de llegar más rápido, y Sasuke piensa que tal vez, así sea.

No contesta, porque no hay nada que pueda decir, e Ino tampoco lo necesita. Oírle decir algo sólo la haría sentir más tonta, porque ha pasado por demasiado como para seguir siendo la misma chica débil de siempre. Aun así intenta justificarse en su mente, mientras cura a Sasuke y sólo la lluvia puede oírse. Es la primera vez que han ido a una misión juntos, desde que él ha regresado a la aldea. Y cada vez que le observa de refilón y la ausencia de su brazo le agarra con la guardia baja, se le revuelve el estómago, pues se aglomera en su cabeza, todo lo que han tenido que vivir para llegar hasta este momento.

Y la sangre, con su olor pesado y la humedad de la tierra mojada, el movimiento de las hojas en los árboles y la brisa que le eriza los cabellos del cuello, todo, ha sido como un golpe en la boca del estómago. Un recordatorio de que nada ha acabado realmente. Sus vidas como shinobis, como kunoichis continúan y así, de ese modo, también pueden acabar.

Sus manos vuelven a temblar. No puede controlarlo, y tampoco se percata de ello hasta que una voz pesada llega hasta sus oídos, como esquivando las gruesas gotas de lluvia, la ansiedad y el temor.

«Ino», dice él otra vez. Tan sencillo como pronunciar su nombre. Y ella siente que puede respirar una vez más.

Alza la vista y Sasuke le mira con una expresión ambigua, puede notar en el negro de sus ojos palabras que su boca no dirán, alcanza a leer un «está bien» desdibujado y su corazón late con parsimonia. Ino asiente apenas, y sus manos adquieren la tranquilidad necesaria para que su chakra fluya más rápido.

La lluvia continúa, abrazándolos con sus brazos tibios en un gesto que continúa durante varios minutos más. E Ino entiende, que del mismo modo esto volverá a suceder. Las heridas serán una constante en sus vidas cansadas porque es el camino que han escogido. Pero Ino sabe, bajo el manto oscuro de la mirada de Sasuke, que todo estará bien.

Buscará el modo, de que así sea.

 _III_

* * *

 **Creo que no sería raro que Ino tenga pequeños ataques de pánico luego de la guerra. Bah, estoy segura de que sería la situación de casi todos. Especialmente porque tienen que continuar con sus vidas, y eso incluye sus labores de ninjas, el peligro, y todo eso. (btw, se que Sasuke se toma el palo luego de la guerra, pero hagamos de cuenta que se queda en konoha y deja de ser taaan edgy).  
** **Ah, si sigo insistiendo con la lluvia y los días nublados es porque ayer y hoy el clima estuvo así y nada, no pude no agregarlo. Creo que el siguiente que suba será un poco más largo, así que puede que me tarde más.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer. Amaría leer sus opiniones, buenas y no tan buenas.  
Un beso!**


End file.
